


Lost and Found

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, josh lives with hayley and brendon, mark gets angry, the tyler/josh tattoos are actually how people find their soulmates idk, theres a sarah/brendon mention whip, tyler is an idiot, tyler tells josh his name is mark lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone has the name of their soul mate tattooed somewhere on their body in the soulmates hand-writing.Josh finally starts to give up on finding "Tyler" until he meets a handsome stranger at his college campus bar.((this has been re-written))





	1. This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> "Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the sceptic, an ardent zealot."  
> \- E.A. Bucchianeri 
> 
> Each chapter is titled after a song to make a mini playlist idk. This was a tumblr prompt, but i wrote it for my friend Emily's birthday! The last chapter is the one with the smut so, feel free to either ignore the last chapter or skip straight to it whatever you prefer, go nuts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This is the moment_   
>  _All the songs were sad_   
>  _Until I came to love you_
> 
> _Since the moment I left_   
>  _I can't get you out my head_   
>  _Was kind of hoping you'd said_   
>  _You stay here with me instead_
> 
> -Song by Chase & Status ft. Blossoms

Josh sat at the campus bar with his head in his hands. He considered ordering a beer before checking the time and realising that, _yes two pm was definitely still too early to start drinking_. No matter how much he needed a beer. 

The attractive girl working behind the bar gave him a knowing pity smile from the other end of the bar. She sighed and approached him, she pulled out a beer bottle and popped the cap before placing it down in front of him. 

“On the house.” She said when Josh looked up at her. “You look like you need it.”  
Josh considered kissing her before noticing the flowery cursive on her neck, it ran across the whole left side spelling out the name ‘Clare’ prettily. He thanked her and took a heavy sip. 

_It was five o’clock somewhere…_

He sighed as the ice cold alcohol burned down his throat. “So have you met her yet?” He gestured to the bartender’s neck with the tip of his bottle before chugging half of his beer in one go. She blushed, an instinctive hand going to touch her neck and trace over the lettering. 

“Yeah.” She said contently, biting her lip in thought. 

"Mind me asking how you found her, only I'm starting to think mine died." Josh said bitterly before he took another heavy swig, shivering as he felt the cold liquid travel through his body.

“She was on a date actually, in this bar.” The girl laughed a little and Josh smiled. “Guy was a _total_ ass apparently. She saw my tattoo and the moment the date went to the bathroom she cornered me. Begged me to help her shake the guy off so I played along, didn’t realise ‘til the guy called her name that she was my soulmate and the rest is history I guess. You want another?” She snapped out her dreamy gaze to point to Josh’s now empty bottle. 

Josh nodded and placed some cash on the bar which she took before fetching him a refill. 

“Ya know, I used to hate having her name on my neck, growing up it was the worst, I felt branded, but without it I guess she wouldn’t have found me. They say the placing is random but I don’t believe that I think it’s where it is for a reason.” She shrugged but Josh just frowned and took another swig of beer. 

The girl drifted further down the bar then to serve some new people who had come in. 

A guy walked in and stood by the empty stool next to Josh. He was wearing a black tank, the sleeves cut so low Josh could see the expanse of tan skin that stretched over his ribs. His defined arms where covered in thick black lines and shapes, but none of them appeared to be a name. Just then he glanced Josh staring and was about to say something before the barmaid approached and asked what he wanted.

He ordered a water and sat down.

Embarrassed Josh took to checking his phone instead. 

_(20) missed calls_

_(34) new messages_

Josh blinked. 

He filtered through the texts to find he had three from Hayley asking where he was and why he was ignoring her calls. There were two from his bandmates asking about the gig that night which he was quick to answer. 

The remaining twenty-nine were all from the same person as were all but three of the missed calls. Josh groaned internally rubbing a hand down his face. 

"Rough day?" The stranger spoke up, his voice gravelly.

"Try a rough life." Josh sighed finally looking up from his phone and sipping more beer.

"Yeah I get that." The guy fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he stared down into his glass. 

Just then Josh's phone rang and he turned in his seat as he picked up.

"What's up?" He asked tiredly after realising Hayley was calling him. 

The stranger couldn't help but glance down at his legs as he swung them round, the rip in the knees of Josh's jeans exposing bold lettering just above his left kneecap. He immediately turned his focus back to his drink nursing it intensely.

“Because she’s scary Hayley! I caught her-” Josh lowered his voice trying to maintain privacy. “I caught her covering my soulmark with make-up while I was asleep so she could sharpie her own over the top.” Josh scoffed at the reply he got. “She wanted me to get a permanent tattoo of her name over it, not to mention her mood swings. Please just get her out of the apartment _please_.” Josh groaned as he threw his head back, running a hand down his face again. 

The stranger beside him kept flicking his gaze at the guys knee, his heart pounding in his ears. 

"Okay fine I'll be there in a minute." Josh sighed defeated before hanging up and chugging the rest of his beer. He dropped a tip onto the bar after making eye contact with the bartender, who smiled. 

"Duty calls." He raised his eyebrows at the stranger before hopping off the bar stool shaking his head. The stranger smiled a little but couldn’t stop staring into his drink. 

“Sorry about that, I’m Josh anyway. Nice to meet you.” Josh threw out a hand. 

The stranger froze glancing from the hand to Josh's face before clearing his throat and saying, "Uh Mark, nice to meet you too."

They shook hands briefly. 

Josh tried to pretend he didn't feel his heart constrict every time he met another attractive guy who wasn't called ‘Tyler’. Especially when he’d definitely been checking this guy out before Hayley so kindly interrupted him. It was made worse because this guy didn’t even look like a Mark to Josh, he so could’ve been a Tyler, but once again the universe was punishing him. 

"Maybe I'll see you around some time?" Josh smiled awkwardly and the brunette mirrored it. After an awkward moment of staring at one another, Josh blushed and walked out of the bar.

‘Mark’ groaned and put his head on the table. Ignoring the small giggle the girl behind the bar gave him as she came to collect her tip.


	2. Perfect Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Are you lost enough?_   
>  _Have another drink, get lost in us_   
>  _This is how we get notorious, oh_   
>  _'Cause I don't know_   
>  _If they keep tellin' me where to go_   
>  _I'll blow my brains out to the radio, oh_
> 
> -Song by Lorde

“Wait, let me get this straight, y-you told your soulmate you were me?” Mark flopped back onto the bed with a small laugh of disbelief.

“Well, yes, no, I don’t know. I said my name was Mark I didn’t exactly specify which one.” Tyler replied pulling at his hair and pacing.

Mark looked up at him and practically snorted with laughter. 

“Come on dude, this is serious what if I never see him again? I totally blew it!”

“Why didn’t you just introduce yourself man?” Mark asked flopping back down, a hand flying to his forehead.

Tyler scoffed. “Oh I’m sorry, what should I have done? Ripped my pants off in front of everyone and been like _'Excuse me I think you have my name tattooed on your leg but it's okay cos I have yours too'_.”

Mark couldn’t help but laugh. “Well it would’ve been one hell of a first impression.” He wheezed and Tyler threw a pillow him. “Okay, okay I’m sorry.” Mark held up his hands in surrender, trying to stop laughing.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, revealing the small dainty handwriting that read ‘Jenna’ on his wrist.

"Look there's a chance it's not him? And it's just a coincidence, I mean," Mark chuckled at the memory that bubbled to the surface. "Remember when you met Jenna and we both thought that she was my soulmate but she never looked twice at me and then not a month later I met <i>my</i> Jenna and I knew straight away she was the one."

Tyler flopped down onto his own bed with a sigh. “‘My Jenna’ didn’t have a soulmark of your name on her foot though, did she?”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Well this Josh has your name on his knee so obviously, he _is_ yours.” He commented and Tyler scowled at him, throwing his other pillow over his head and missing Mark completely because he refused to get up off the bed.

Mark stared at the pillow on the floor as he sat up, sighing heavily before getting up and flopping down on top of Tyler causing him to let out a loud ‘ooft’ noise.

Tyler groaned and shoved at him pathetically. “This is bullying.”

Mark only rolled his eyes and put a hand over his face shushing him.

“Get off me.” Tyler snapped shoving his hand off his face and trying to sit up, causing Mark to finally roll off him.

“You need to let loose.” Mark grunts as he pushes himself off the bed before his eyes are widening in what can only be described as a ‘lightbulb moment’.

"It's time." He offered out his hands pulling Tyler to his feet.

Tyler looked at him confused as he got his footing.

"We're getting you drunk, it's happening." Mark gave him a look as Tyler instantly shook his head. "Tyler, I promised I would give you the best college experience this is the most crucial experience of all."

"You know how I feel about drinking." Tyler whined and Mark rolled his eyes again.

“Yes, you don’t like beer I know you’ve only made that clear like a hundred times.” Mark scoffed. “But there’s plenty of other types of alcohol you have yet to try so we are going to a frat party tonight. Besides I think Michael will actually hunt you down and drag you there if you blow off _yet another one_.”

Mark headed into the bathroom so as not to give Tyler any more chance to protest. Tyler groaned out a "fine" flopping straight back onto the bed, burying himself under the covers like a child in a strop.

\---

"When you said we were going to a frat party to get drunk I thought you meant we were both here to get drunk?" Tyler complained as Mark fiddled with his camera.

"Hey, this band is paying me I'm not turning down the money." Mark rolled his eyes as Tyler fiddled with his shirt collar. “Stop fussing, tonight is supposed to be about letting go.” Mark snorted finally looking up from his camera.

Tyler sniffed and looked down at his shoes, not sure what he was doing here.

“The basketball team _invited_  you, go talk to them you’re not exactly unpopular.” Mark shoved at Tyler’s shoulders trying to push him towards the gathering of guys on the other side of the yard.

Almost as if planned a few of Tyler's teammates swooped over and hustled Tyler away towards the beer pong table.

"Go easy on him boys, he's fragile." Mark shouted after them laughing even harder at the glare Tyler gave him.

Tyler had played almost four games of beer pong and only drank two drinks, what with his ability to land every shot he took and his teammates inability to hold more than about three vodka redbulls without getting too drunk to function.

Tyler decided that he could get used to vodka if it meant he could drink redbull all night. He couldn’t tell if the way his chest was buzzing was the energy drink or the alcohol but it was pretty nice.

Just when Tyler was getting cocky the second-best shooter on the team stepped opposite him and for the first time he was being made to down another three drinks, finally getting drunk enough that he lost the game.

He laughed giddily as he high-fived Michael and stepped out of the way for someone else to take a go. Joining in as people cheered and laughed as the game continued.

He was distracted by a band suddenly taking the makeshift stage the frat had set up. They introduced themselves before starting to play, a load more people had arrived since Tyler had started playing the game and they all gathered around the band jumping and cheering along to the lyrics.

Tyler smiled a little, the band weren’t bad at all, he could get into their stuff. He took a deep breath in through his nose and tried not to fall over with how things had started to spin slightly.

Suddenly Tyler did a double take, his eyes catching on the drummer. He couldn't be sure if it was the alcohol making him see things or not but he was almost certain the passionate guy beating the crap out of the drum kit was the same guy he'd not stopped thinking about all day.

Before he could stop himself, almost by instinct he let out a slurred and shaky " _Josh_ ".


	3. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I want you to be happy_   
>  _Free to run_   
>  _Get dizzy on caffeine_   
>  _Funny friends that make you laugh_   
>  _And maybe you're just a little bit dappy_
> 
> -Song by Glass Animals

Tyler backed away from the stage, even though it was unlikely he’d be spotted given the relatively large crowd he didn’t want to chance it. He hurried over the other side of the yard and sat beside the pool, tucked out the way of everyone. He took off his shoes and socks dipping his legs in the water and sighing into his red cup as he watched the band from a distance.

The band’s set was small and before Tyler could even finish his drink they were thanking people for coming and heading off stage. 

Mark located Tyler not long after, sitting next to him, taking off his shoes and socks and joining him in putting his legs over the pools edge.

"I took some great shots check it out." He held his camera out flicking through the photos.

Tyler stopped him on a particularly good one. "That's _him_."

His heart was racing; he knew everything was still fuzzy but he'd know his bright blue hair (even from under a cap) and his nose ring and his perfect teeth anywhere. His heart skipped while Mark quirked an eyebrow at the way his head lolled trying to get closer to the camera. Mark shifted it before he could head-butt it and shoved Tyler to sit upright. 

"Dude how much did you drink?"

"Shut up." Tyler dragged his 's' a little too long to sound intimidating. "That's Josh." He emphasised the name, driving home what he meant almost smacking the camera as he pointed at it. Mark's eyes went wide as the words hit him.

"It's a sign." He grabbed Tyler's wrist pulling a dramatic expression.

"Stop." Tyler slurred yanking his hand back and sloshing his drink into the water. 

Just then someone cleared their throat behind them causing them both to freeze. "Uh, Mark?"

Mark swivelled around in his spot looking up at the source of the voice.

"Oh, uh awkward you're both called Mark." Josh pulled on a strand of hair obviously uncomfortable. Tyler turned around slowly his heart beating a mile a minute, giving Mark a terrified glance on his way around.

"Hey, Josh, right?" He smiled up at him. There was an awkward pause before Tyler continued. "Hey cool set man, you're really good." He gestured over to the stage where a DJ was now playing random house music. Josh blushed ever so slightly at the compliment but Tyler saw it, his words catching in his throat. "M-Mark was just showing me the, uh, photos they're pretty sick."

"Oh really, can I see?" Josh said excitedly sitting down next to them, crossing his legs like a kid and taking the camera out of Mark's hands and letting him show him the shots.

"Thanks man these are sick." He pat Mark on the back. Tyler took his chance while the pair were talking to down the rest of his drink. He pulled his feet out of the pool so he could turn to face Josh properly.

"Well I should probably go take some pictures for the frat now I think everyone's suitably drunk enough." Mark laughed before eyeing Tyler as he swayed a little. "You included." He joked as he immediately snapped a shot of Tyler.

"Asshole." Tyler said pushing Mark's shoulder.

"Hey, no damaging the equipment." Mark reprimanded before getting up and grabbing his shoes and socks as he left. "See ya later." He headed towards the mess of bodies dancing together by the stage. Josh shuffled around slightly so he was facing Tyler head on, smiling.

"So, are you a member?" He asked, Tyler looked at him confused his drunk brain unable to make the connection necessary to understand him. "Of the frat?" Josh laughed.

"Oh, no, no I live in halls, it's my first year I wanted the full experience." Tyler couldn't be sure but he was certain he only slurred once.

"Is this your first frat party by any chance?" Josh searched his eyes for an answer, laughing as Tyler tried to sit up straighter and act more sober.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tyler sniffed and Josh laughed.

"You're so gone." Josh’s eyes crinkled slightly and Tyler felt his chest tighten, it was like sunshine radiated through his whole body at the sight of Josh’s scrunched nose and he had to look away. He looked down into the pool blushing slightly, before remembering his socks and shoes and attempting to put them on.

He huffed as Josh laughed before he eventually took pity and helped Tyler tie the laces on his vans.

"Thanks." Tyler wet his hand in the pool and then rubbed his face. "I think I need to go to bed now." He let out a long huff of air before attempting to stand.  
Josh moved almost in sync catching Tyler’s arm and helping him stand safely.

"Do you want a ride home? I'm going past halls anyway?" Josh asked sweetly. 

Something in Tyler screamed that he was getting too close too soon, another part was ranting about serial killers and how he's only just met this guy and another part told him he wanted to know everything about this guy.

"Okay." Tyler smiled

Josh put a hand out to steady him. "I'm not a serial killer, I promise." He joked holding his hands up in mock surrender. 

Tyler froze, he knew it wasn't possible that Josh could've read his mind but it still spooked him.

"I have to tell Mark." He turned to start looking for his friend. He found him taking pictures by the beer pong table. He practically stumbled over to him. 

"Okay I'll be leaving soon anyway." Mark responded, eyeing Josh stood next to Tyler, as Tyler said he was going back to their dorm. Tyler nodded before heading out with Josh beside him. 

Tyler cut through the dancing college kids, Josh right behind him. At one point, they got boxed in, Tyler felt Josh get pressed into his back, he took a deep breath trying to ignore the fact that he could hear his heart pulsing in his ears. _He was so screwed._


	4. Passenger Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I roll the window down_   
>  _And then begin to breathe in_   
>  _The darkest country road_   
>  _And the strong scent of evergreen_   
>  _From the passenger seat as you are driving me home._
> 
> _Then looking upwards_   
>  _I strain my eyes and try_   
>  _To tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites_   
>  _From the passenger seat as you are driving me home._
> 
> -Song by Death Cab for Cutie

Once they made it out of the frat house, Josh steered Tyler towards his car. The fresh air helped him to regather himself a bit. 

He went to open the car door when he hesitated, looking over the top of the vehicle at Josh with wide eyes. "Wait, what about your band, or-or your gear?" 

Josh laughed. "My bandmates packed it up and took it, we practice in his basement so he keeps all the stuff." He assured. Tyler almost told him to cut out the laughing, it was intoxicating and he was already too drunk to cope.

Josh motioned for Tyler to get in his car and he did, Josh opened the glovebox when they were settled gesturing at the stacks of CDs inside. 

“Feel free to pick something.” He smiled before concentrating on pulling away from the frat. 

Tyler nodded and began flicking through the collection. He chuckled to himself and Josh gave him a curious look. 

"Death cab and rage against the machine don't exactly feel like the same vibe." Tyler snorted before shuffling through the CDs again.

"Yeah but they're good albums. Transatlanticism is my favourite album probably of all time." Josh replied with a smirk.

Tyler smiled and put it in the CD player. Just listening to it made Tyler feel like he was exposing a part of Josh's soul. He blushed a bit.

"All I brought with me was an n*sync cd." Tyler mumbled but it made Josh burst out laughing, a hearty laugh that made Tyler's head feel light.

“Dude that’s sick.” Josh wheezed, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. He still couldn’t stop laughing and Tyler found it infectious, laughing too. 

_He was so screwed._

After the laughter died out Tyler found himself a little sleepy, the calming music of Death Cab allowing him to soak in the lateness of the day. He sunk lower into the car seat but continued to make easy conversation with Josh, like they were childhood friends simply reconnecting not two people who had only met that morning. It scared Tyler how much he was willing to tell Josh already, how intense their connection was but it also excited him beyond belief. 

By the time the short drive was over, however, Tyler felt more awake than ever. As Josh parked up Tyler realised he didn't want to get out, he turned to Josh.  
Josh sighed and smiled a little.

"Do you maybe wanna go get food? I really feel like In ‘N’ Out." He asked hopefully and Tyler smiled, nodding almost instantly. 

"Sweet." Josh’s grin grew as he focused on pulling out of the parking lot and driving them to the nearest fast food joint. 

The two boys talked for hours over burgers, getting to know each other until they realised the sun was coming up and they really should get some sleep in at some point. 

When Tyler finally made it into his dorm room Mark was asleep. He tripped over his shoes and crashed into the corner of his bed causing Mark to stir and Tyler to yelp with pain. 

"Dude, where were you?” Mark said, voice husky from sleep, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. “I was worried. You didn't answer your phone." He was too tired to sound as angry as he felt. Tyler flopped down on his own bed, rubbing his leg. He fumbled for his phone before realising it was dead. 

"Sorry battery died.” He shrugged, blindly reaching around for his charger and practically blinding himself when his phone finally powered back on. He went about throwing off his clothes and climbing into bed. After laying there for a while he couldn’t stop the fuzzy feeling that spread through his chest. “We talked about everything it was amazing.” He said wistfully.

"Hmm?" Mark responded basically asleep.

"Yeah, Josh's really cool. We talked about how he lives with some friends just off campus and he's majoring in music. He said he wants to be in a band some day, and I don’t know it was crazy but he just- he _gets_ things, he thinks about stuff in a way I didn’t think anyone else did." Tyler rambled on a bit longer smiling at the memories as he stared up at the ceiling. Light was already seeping through the curtains. 

"He sounds great." Mark sighed smacking his lips and rolling over. "Did you tell him your name isn't Mark?" He mumbled pulling the covers over his shoulder.

Tyler's heart stopped, a feeling of sick dread flowing through him as he realised he never corrected Josh. "No." He whispered, sure Mark was already passed out again.

His mind swirled as Mark’s words brought him crashing back to reality.

There’d been no need to correct Josh because he’d never actually used the wrong name, they were so busy connecting that maybe even if Josh had called him Mark he probably was too fixated on Josh to really pick up on it. He’d spent so much time thinking about how Josh bit his tongue when he laughed and rested his chin on his hand and scrunched his nose to actually take in half of what he said and the other half had just resonated so much with Tyler’s own thoughts and desires that he was too in awe to think about something as trivial as the name Josh was calling him. 

_What if he’d gone too far, what if he told Josh now and he lost him._

Dread filled Tyler. If Josh found out he’d been lying about who he was this whole time, then he might feel betrayed and hate Tyler and Tyler wouldn’t cope with that. 

_What if his soul mark doesn’t even say Tyler, and I misread it. It could’ve said Taylor or something. What if he doesn’t feel the same about me or is mad because he doesn’t want_ me _as his soulmate._

Eventually Tyler’s racing thoughts tired themselves out, his body too exhausted and sleep deprived to fight off sleep any longer. Tyler’s head feeling groggy, his stomach heavy in a way that had no correlation to a hangover, despite how much alcohol he’d worked off chatting to Josh. 

_He was so screwed._


	5. Someone to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hear you, falling and lonely, cry out:_   
>  _Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope?_   
>  _At the end of the day you were helpless_   
>  _Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?_
> 
> -Song by Vancouver Sleep Clinic

A few hours later Tyler was woken by Mark aggressively hitting him with a pillow. Tyler jumped up, sitting up and panicking.

“What?! What happened? What’s wrong?”

“You’re a real piece of work Tyler Joseph.” Mark snapped, his eyes frantic and hair a mess, obviously from just jumping out of bed himself.

“What did I do?” Tyler asked still half asleep and utterly confused.

Mark continued to smack him with the pillow. “You didn’t tell Josh the truth!” Mark almost shrieked.

“Stop hitting me!” Tyler snapped back, grabbing Mark’s pillow before it could hurt him again. He shoved Mark off him and flopped back down into bed, pulling the sheets up over his head.

“You better fix this!” Mark said loudly to make sure Tyler could hear him through the duvet he was currently hiding under.

"I met the guy yesterday!" Came Tyler’s muffled response, sounding tired and pissed off.

This was the wrong response for Mark, however as he rudely ripped the duvet off his best friend and threw it across the room with a soft thump. Tyler looked at Mark like a cat who’d just had its tail stepped on.

“I only met him yesterday.” Mark mimicked patronisingly.

“Why do you care so much?” Tyler snapped trying to get up and retrieve his duvet, Mark shoved him back on the bed.

“Goddammit Tyler would you stop being a stubborn ass for five minutes? Believe it or not I’m trying to help you!” Mark snapped and Tyler huffed. Pouting and turning over in the bed to sulk, arms folded and legs tucked up to hide the fact he was cold without his bedsheets.

“Look,” Mark said again, a lot calmer. He sighed before sitting at the end of Tyler’s bed. “Josh seems like an amazing guy and if how giddy and lovesick you were when you got home last night is any indicator of your feelings I know you agree. He’s your _soulmate_  Tyler, and you know what, you deserve to find him, you deserve this so much. I can’t think of a better match for you and I’m so happy you found him but…” Mark hesitated, waiting for Tyler to give an indication he was listening. Cautiously Tyler peaked over his shoulder at his best friend, still trying to feign ignorance. Mark took a deep breath and put a reassuring hand onto Tyler’s arm. “If you don’t get out of that stupid head of yours you’re gonna lose him.”

Tyler went to protest but instead he found his hands covering his eyes as he fought to hold back tears he didn’t fully understand the reasoning behind.

Mark squeezed his arm. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“No it’s not.” Tyler mumbled into his palms, unable to stop the next flow of words out of his mouth. Telling Mark how he was scared it was too late or that Josh wasn’t _his_  or wouldn’t _want_  to be either. Mark listened intently, brow furrowed.

“Listen I’m ninety percent sure that Josh would not reject you or anything of the sort. The guy looked at you like you were the moon, the stars and the universe all rolled into one when I left you two last night. But if you really need answers then you have to ask the questions dude. You have to _tell him_  who you really are.”

"I know." Tyler sighed into his hands, sniffing hard. Defeated, he rubbed his face and reached for his phone.

He was confused when he saw he had unread texts.

**_(2) new messages_ **

_( **Unknown** )_

_Just checking this is actually your number. -Josh_

_Would be awkward if it isn't._

Tyler felt butterflies’ wings in his chest fan heat up to his cheeks as he remembered Josh casually asking for his number when he’d dropped Tyler home.

With a giddy smile, he went to reply, going so far as to type out;

_Yeah, this is Tyler_

He froze with his thumb over the send button before realising he was about to make an idiot out of himself. He quickly erased it, swallowing hard and distracting himself by saving Josh’s number to his contacts.

After a moment to stop shaking he typed out a different reply and sent it before his brain could overthink that too.

_Unfortunately for you, this is the right number._

Looking up as it delivered, Tyler noticed that Mark was still sat on his bed, staring him down.

"Did you do it?!" Mark asked a little surprised. He reached for his phone but Tyler snatched it away, shaking his head.

"It's not exactly something I want to say by text." Tyler said weakly and Mark gave him a sympathetic smile.

Tyler was quick to reassure him though. "I'll ask him to hang out and I'll tell him okay." He said, before rolling over and yanking Mark’s duvet off his bed as it was closer.

Mark rolled his eyes, but got up, he dumped Tyler’s duvet on top of him too, swallowing the brunette up is white sheets.

“Extra toasty?” Mark asked and Tyler poked his head out of the mass of duvet to smile toothily.

“Like a marshmallow at a campfire.” He grinned and Mark rolled his eyes but smiled and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Tyler was startled by the muffled sound of his phone and he had to dig through the sheets to find it, letting out a little huff of victory as his fingers pulled it out. He opened the waiting text.

_( **Josh** )_

_Dang it. Here I was hoping it was fake._

Tyler bit his lip and tried not to laugh. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and was about to type a reply when another text came through.

_( **Josh** )_

_My band is playing another gig tonight you're more than welcome to come, maybe bring friends? We could do with the numbers._

Tyler thought about it for a second, figuring that it wasn’t exactly the calm coffee shop environment he was going for but that at least Josh would be able to make some kind of excuse to leave should he decide he did hate Tyler and never want to see him again. Hesitantly he typed out a reply.

_sure. count me in. when and where?_


	6. Isombard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's all the same_   
>  _It's all the same_   
>  _I met you here_   
>  _But then you ran_   
>  _You ran with fear_   
>  _You fearless man_
> 
> -Song by Declan McKenna

When Tyler got to the bar just off-campus it was already gathering quite a decent crowd. From Josh’s message, he had assumed not many people would turn up, so to see the volume of people filling out the space in front of the stage made him feel a little self-conscious.

Josh was kinda way too cool for him, when he really thought about it. He was hot, sweet, actually enjoying his major, he was understandably popular as a result but now Tyler was realising, Josh was in a band that people actually knew about (on campus at least) Josh was kinda a big deal. Tyler crumpled in on himself as the flicker of hope Josh wouldn’t be disgusted by the concept of being lumped with him burned out.

"Hey, you made it." Josh’s excited voice pulled Tyler out of his thoughts as his heart skipped.

"Of course." Tyler smiled shyly, the two stared at one another fondly for a second before a cough interrupted them.

"This is Michael." Mark spoke up from beside them, gesturing to the big jock behind him.  Josh finally looked up from Tyler to introduce himself shaking Michael’s hand.

Michael’s eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline as he caught on to Josh’s name, gaze flickering between Josh and Tyler.

Tyler kicked his shin muttering a "cut it out" under his breath. Which Josh politely pretended not to notice.

Josh was a little grateful when a fellow band member came over and told him they needed something allowing him to slip away into the crowd, but not without another lingering look at Tyler.

"Dude. He's-" Michael started before Tyler gave him a glare.

"Just a friend." Tyler said through grit teeth.

"Yeah a friend whose name is on your thigh." Michael smirked.

"He has Tyler's name on his knee." Mark added with a smirk, causing Tyler to smack him up the head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Thankfully the band chose this time to take the stage, causing everyone to be distracted by the show. Tyler watching Josh in awe just like the night before, his heart swelling at the sight of Josh so passionately playing.

When the show was over, most people flocked out of the bar somewhere else. A few groups of people stuck around to talk to different band members, some friends helping pack up. Tyler couldn't tear his eyes away from Josh the whole time nervously waiting for him to notice Tyler awkwardly sat there.

"Hey, Mark," Josh smiled again approaching Tyler once he’d finally finished packing all his stuff away.

Tyler pretended not to feel his chest break a little at the use of the wrong name, berating himself for not expecting it.

"There's an after party happening now if you’re up for it?" He asked the question directly to Tyler before remembering himself and turning to address the other two guys present.

"Sure." Mark replied on Tyler's behalf, he was a little dazed out.

“Sweet.” Josh grinned widely, flashing perfect teeth. He quickly gave them the address before excusing himself.

Mark practically had to drag Tyler in the opposite direction so they could go to the party.

By the time they arrived at the house the party was in full swing. The house rammed with people. Tyler saw some people he recognised from the gig as he walked in as well as some teammates but he tried to go unnoticed, dragging his friends into the kitchen.

The three stood around a little awkwardly for a while, discussing how they had noticed their friends before Michael was disappearing off into the crowd to find his teammates. Mark disappeared a little while after and Tyler found himself wishing he’d not come. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar laugh that made his heart skip.

He looked up to see Josh walk into the kitchen, greeting friends excitedly. He seemed to be looking for something however and instantly brightened when his eyes fell onto Tyler.

Before Tyler could even blush Josh was in front of him, placing a drink into his hand and patting him on the back. Tyler shrugged before downing it, needing some liquid courage.

Someone called to say “hi” to Josh over the music and Tyler expected him to go over but he just waved before turning his attention back to Tyler, resuming the conversation.

"You don't have to spend all your time talking to me you know?" Tyler said guiltily.

Josh looked at him for a second before smiling. "I know, but I like talking to you."

Tyler felt the heat rise in his cheeks and hoped Josh would just blame it on the alcohol.

"Actually I-" Tyler began but he was cut off by a drunken couple stumbling back into them, too busy making out to watch where they were going. Pushing Tyler right into Josh and knocking Josh’s drink over them both.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Josh asked his face incredibly close to Tyler’s, Tyler couldn’t breathe.

Tyler nodded, unable to say anything. Josh gently took his hand and pulled him out into the back yard. There were a few people stood around smoking but otherwise it was quiet.

They headed further down the garden to where a rickety swing set was half sunk into the grass. Josh sat on one of the swings, he looked up at Tyler, their hands still linked. Josh looked down at his lap blushing, Tyler sat on the other swing still holding Josh’s hand.

"So yesterday was fun." Josh said after a while the two swinging softly.

"Yeah, thanks for the burger. I promise I'll pay you back." Tyler replied staring straight ahead. Afraid if he looked at Josh he'd remember how beautiful he was.

"Maybe we could go again sometime and I'll pay instead." Tyler continued smiling weakly and rocking slightly in the hopes it would hide how his hands were shaking.

"What like a date?" Josh continued cautiously.

Tyler's stomach was doing flips but he took a deep breath and went for it, leaning in closer to Josh. "If you want?"

He winced at how awkward he was being.

Josh leant closer, it was dark outside even with the porch lights on, but Tyler was sure he saw Josh's eyes shift to his lips. His mouth parted ever so slightly and Tyler’s heart skipped. Josh closed the gap between them kissing him tenderly.

Tyler melted into his touch, threading his free hand into Josh's hair to pull him closer. His heart was hammering in his chest. So caught up in the perfect moment to care about the metal chain of the swing digging into his neck.

Josh suddenly pulled away remembering himself.

"I-I don't think we should do this." He said looking down at his hands.

"Why?" Tyler couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

"This won't be forever; it can't be because-" Josh tried not to sound heartbroken as he attempted to explain.

 _Because your name isn't Tyler._ Josh thought with a heavy heart _._

Tyler’s heart stopped. He scratched the back of his head, trying to find a way to explain the truth, sweating with nerves but Josh continued.

"These stupid marks ruin every relationship." He rubbed his face with his hands, finally letting go of Tyler’s hand. Tyler tried not to whimper at the sudden loss of contact. "I'm starting to think this guy died in a freak accident and no one told me so I'll just have to die alone."

Tyler felt a pang of guilt as he placed a soothing hand on Josh's back. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, desperately trying to force out the truth but nothing was coming out.

"Sorry" Josh mumbled into his hands.

There was a silence, Tyler attempted to speak once again but Josh turned to him with a crumpled expression

"I mean we could try." Tyler offered.

_You're a coward, Tyler Joseph._

"Why don't we just see how it goes, just because it won't be forever doesn't mean it can't be great while it lasts?" Tyler continued hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Josh questioned.

Tyler nodded slowly hesitantly reaching up to cup Josh’s cheeks and connect their lips tenderly. Josh hesitated at first before giving in and reciprocating. He deepened the kiss carefully and Tyler let out a soft moan, pulling him closer and allowing himself to fully get lost in the feel of their tongues brushing, the faint taste of beer and the smell of metal from the rusty swing set. Both boys getting lost in the moment, in each other.


	7. Honey Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You shout don't you leave me_   
>  _Don't you leave this incomplete_   
>  _I wanna know if this road_   
>  _Belongs to my eyes and only mine_   
>  _Then I'd go back and show my love_
> 
> -Song by Blossoms

"Do you want to order pizza and play Mario Kart with me and Michael later?" Mark asked from where he was slouched behind his laptop.

Tyler came out of the bathroom fixing his hair, rummaging through his things in search of a jacket.

"Can't. I'm going over to Josh's for pizza instead."

"You've been seeing him a lot lately." Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I like him." Tyler tried to hide the content smile on his face as he dug through his storage for some shoes, having found a jacket.

"I told you; he's the one!" Mark sat up excitedly.

"Yeah, if only he felt the same." Tyler muttered to himself, sighing as he laced up his floral vans.

"Why wouldn't he-” Mark began overhearing Tyler, before he put the pieces together. “Oh please tell me you told him?"

Tyler avoided his gaze guiltily and Mark gasped.

" _Tyler_." He hissed getting up off the bed. Tyler moved off his bed at the same time, flinching. "It's been nearly a month and he still thinks your name is Mark, are you kidding me?!" Mark asked incredulously.

Tyler looked up at him sheepishly.

"I'm scared to." He said.

"Tyler that's not fair on him." Mark lectured.

"I'll tell him, I will, I promise I'll fix it." Tyler blurted as he grabbed his keys and phone scrambling out of the door before Mark could throw something at him.

When Tyler got to Josh’s apartment a girl with bright yellow hair opened the door. Tyler had to check himself before he stared.

"Mark?" She queried, wiggling an eyebrow. Tyler stared for a minute before remembering and nodding awkwardly.

"Come on in." She smiled almost as brightly as her hair, before leading him into the apartment. "I'm Hayley." She said shaking his hand.

The apartment was open-plan. One large lounge area with a kitchen area behind it and corridor to the side that obviously led to the bedrooms and bathroom. In the middle of the room was a couch, it's back facing the door. A large TV was mounted on the wall. It was currently playing a basketball game that someone was sat on the couch watching. Hayley hopped over the back of the couch to sit next to them.

"Brendon, this is Mark." She said and Tyler smiled sheepishly.

The guy sat on the couch turned around and extended a hand. Tyler shook it before accepting their invitation to join them and perching on the end of the couch. Instantly getting way too into the game and causing him to have to admit he was on the scholarship programme. Brendon seemed pretty impressed by this which made a small swell of pride rise in Tyler’s chest.

Tyler was half way through a red bull Hayley had offered him when Josh finally came out of his room, his hair still damp from a shower, shirt stuck to him a little. He looked embarrassed when he realised Tyler had arrived already.

“I thought it was earlier than it was sorry.” He apologise but Tyler shook his head fondly, setting down his can and letting Josh pull him to his feet.

Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh’s shoulders as they hugged hello. Leading Hayley and Brendon to make cooing noises at them. Tyler blushed and pulled away and Josh stuck his tongue out at his friends.

Josh tugged on Tyler’s hands, pulling him down the corridor and into his bedroom. Once inside he kissed Tyler passionately, pinning him to the back of the door. Tyler kissed back desperately, he knew his lips would be swollen later but that only made him kiss harder. His hands roamed the vast expanse of Josh's back, his hands going up under his t-shirt, nails grazing his damp skin.

Josh moaned against Tyler’s mouth a little and Tyler thought his legs would give out. He pulled Josh closer, moving his lips to Josh's neck. Josh ground his hips against Tyler's causing a moan to slip out, he bit down onto Josh's neck as he did it again causing Josh to shiver and pull Tyler's lips back onto his own.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hey love birds. Pizza time." Brendon practically sung through the door. Josh pushed his hand on the door to brace himself, panting heavily. He groaned in annoyance at the interruption letting his forehead drop onto Tyler’s shoulder.

Tyler laughed lightly, nudging him so he moved away from where he had Tyler trapped. He gave Josh a quick peck on the lips and turning around to open the door. The pair headed back into the living room, ignoring the sly looks they got at their mussed-up hair and red lips, from Brendon and Hayley. There was another girl sat in Brendon’s lap who introduced herself as Sarah, Brendon’s girlfriend. Tyler considered asking if they were soulmates but the question was answered when she reached over for a slice of pizza and revealed Brendon’s name on the inside of her arm.

The group ate pizza while they watched some crappy horror film on the TV, laughing at all the clichés. At one point Josh put his arm around Tyler and Tyler blushed but leant into him. He pressed his knee against Josh's and that's when he noticed he was wearing the same ripped knee jeans he'd had on the day they met. Tyler's mouth went dry as he saw the name up close for the first time. It was upside down but he could clearly make out his name, in his own handwriting. There was no way he could deny it any longer, he was Josh’s soulmate.

Before he could say anything, Josh noticed him staring and pulled a pillow over his lap to cover the mark, a broken expression appearing on his face as Tyler looked up at him.

"Sorry." He said and Tyler could tell there was more to it.

“Why are you apologising?” Tyler asked softly.

“I don’t know, my ex, she was kinda always angry when she saw my soulmark.” Josh said with a frown. “I guess it’s habit to apologise.”

Tyler instantly pressed a soft kiss to Josh’s cheek, trying to smile reassuringly but when he saw the distracted look on Josh’s face he got up, coaxing Josh to follow him by pulling on his hands softly. The others gave Josh worried glances before turning back to the film when they left the room.

When Josh got back to his room he sombrely sat on the end of his bed, Tyler joining him.

“I’m not her.” Tyler said after a long silence and Josh took a deep breath at the words. “Whatever shit she put you through, I won’t ever do that to you Josh. You’re not-” Tyler hesitated and Josh finally looked at him concerned. “You’re not ashamed of your soulmark, are you?”

Josh frowned. He didn’t understand why Tyler would ask him that, but Tyler was so scared Josh was ashamed to have him as a soulmate, even though he didn’t even know.

‘I’m ashamed of having a guy as my soulmate, Mark, if I was ashamed of being gay I wouldn’t have kissed you like I did earlier.”

The use of the false name was like a stinging slap to Tyler but he still found himself speechless, a lump stuck in his throat. It didn’t matter anymore because Josh was taking Tyler’s face between his hands and kissing him softly. Nudging Tyler to lie back onto the bed as they continued making out somewhat lazily.

"I like you a lot." Tyler said when they pulled apart for air. Josh smiled, but his next words were sad. He pressed their foreheads together.

"I think I've fallen for you." Tyler’s heart stuttered as he moved to press their lips together once again, more passionately this time.


	8. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I don't want to know who we are without each other_   
>  _It's just too hard_   
>  _I don't want to leave here without you_   
>  _I don't want to lose part of me_   
>  _Will I recover?_
> 
> -Song by Ruelle

Tyler woke up curled around Josh's frame. He resisted the urge to groan as he remembered the conversation they had had the night before, remembered how he’d once again completely frozen up when it came to telling Josh the truth.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by his phone buzzing. He carefully manoeuvred to pick it up trying not to wake Josh.

 _( **Mark** )_  
_Dude where are you? We have a test in 20??_

"Crap." Tyler hissed. He looked at Josh's sleeping body, his breath catching as he caught the hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. 

 _He's so beautiful._ Tyler snapped out of his day dream and went to get up, awkwardly shifting off the bed. Josh stirred.

He hummed rolling over and blinking open to see Tyler quickly shoving on his shoes.

"Sorry." Tyler whispered. "I have to go. I have a test I'm gonna be late for." He pressed a gentle kiss to Josh's nose.

As he turned to leave Josh reached out to grab his hand, he pulled him in for a sleepy kiss. Tyler pulled away aware that if he didn't leave now he would never want to leave.

"Can I see you tonight?" Josh asked cautiously, still wearing a sleepy smirk, his hair all ruffled and his cheeks pink. Tyler's heart skipped.

"Of course. I'll text you." Tyler promised with a warm smile before letting go of Josh's hand and practically bolting out the room to get to his class.

Later that evening, Josh picked Tyler up from his dorm and took him out on a movie date followed by dinner somewhere fancy (well ‘fancy’ in that it had proper napkins, not paper ones).

When he dropped Tyler back to his dorm he insisted on walking him to the door to the building. Their fingers linked together as Tyler pulled Josh closer to himself, when he hung back, so they were nose to nose.

"Do you want to come up?" Tyler said against Josh’s lips, batting his eyes with feigned innocence. He knew Mark was visiting Jenna for the weekend so his room was currently unoccupied.

Josh bit his lip and nodded. With a laugh Tyler kissed him briefly, before unlocking the main door and pulling Josh into the building.

As soon as they entered Tyler’s room, Josh pushed him up against the door, kissing him furiously. Tyler let out a gasp of surprise that got lost against Josh's mouth. Tyler thread his hands in Josh's hair as Josh's hands slipped under the hem of Tyler’s shirt.

Tyler pulled on Josh's bottom lip with his teeth, causing Josh to let out a growl low in his throat.

Tyler pushed Josh's jacket off his shoulders before removing his own. Josh pulled Tyler's t-shirt half way up his body before tugging insistently and breaking the kiss just long enough to breathe out the word "off".

Tyler nodded quickly, ripping the shirt off before reconnecting their lips. Josh moved his head down to press kisses down Tyler’s neck and chest, his fingers beginning to undo Tyler's belt.

Tyler pushed Josh away slightly, forcing Josh to look at him. "Are you sure?" He gasped out.

A fond smile overcame Josh’s features as he nodded. His smile quickly turned to a smirk however, as the button on Tyler’s jeans undid causing Tyler to make a disgruntled noise out of surprise. With a wink Josh dropped to his knees, leaving a trail of hot wet kisses down Tyler’s torso as he went. Tyler shuddered, his fingers threading through Josh’s soft curls.

Josh yanked Tyler's jeans down, letting his hand drag over Tyler’s bulge, making him bite his lip to keep from moaning. Josh’s fingers toyed with the waistband of the boxers causing Tyler to buck his hips impatiently, his eyes slipping shut.

Josh's hands suddenly stopped their ministrations, Josh moved away from Tyler, standing up and making him shiver as he became exposed to the cool air. Tyler blinked his eyes open confused. Josh was staring at Tyler’s leg with an unreadable expression.

"What's that?" Josh asked, his voice low, swallowing hard.  It was clear he was trying to contain a war of emotions.

"What?" Tyler felt anxiety bubbling in his stomach.

" _That_." Josh pointed to the small black letters on Tyler’s leg, just peaking out of the bottom of his boxers. A lower case "j" followed by uppercase "o-s-h" in neat round letters.

Tyler felt his whole world crumble around himself. _Why hadn’t he just told Josh? He’d had so many chances._

"Tyler?" Josh said cautiously, his eyes searching Tyler’s which were glued to the floor.

By reflex Tyler looked up at Josh, their eyes meeting. A look of shock and then hurt flashed over Josh's face. Tyler realised it had been a test, and he'd failed. There were tears threatening to form in Josh’s eyes.

"What the-"

"Josh.". Tyler’s voice was hoarse, his chest closing around his lungs like it wanted to squeeze all the air out of him. He hadn't realised how close to tears he was himself until he’d tried to speak.

"Why?" Josh snapped, anger beginning to bubble up inside him. "You let me think- you let me feel like crap because I was falling for you and I thought that you weren't the one- that we weren't ever allowed to be happy and all this time." He was pacing, running a shaking hand through his hair, his voice breaking just like his heart as he rounded on Tyler. "You  _knew_."

Tyler looked anywhere but at Josh, back still pinned to the door, he flinched as Josh spat out the last statement.

"How long?" Josh scoffed. " _Tyler_." He snapped when he didn’t get a response, causing Tyler to curl in on himself a tear slipping down his cheek. Josh was torn, everything in himself told him to comfort Tyler, was rejoicing that he found his _soulmate_ and it was someone he actually _wanted_ to spend the rest of his life with. But the other half of himself was furious and betrayed and thinking about how Tyler had promised never to hurt him, but maybe that had just been another lie. "How long have you known?"

"Since" Tyler sniffed mumbling and rubbing his arm with his hand self-conciously. "Since the day we met."

Josh's hands flew up to his head in disbelief, another wave of betrayal and anger overcoming him and making him turn away, unable to look at Tyler.

"I-I panicked when you said your name was Josh so I just said the first name that came into my head." Tyler tried to explain, desperately, more tears falling from his eyes. He’d messed everything up for himself and he wasn’t sure he could handle losing the only good thing he’d ever had.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Josh's tone shifted to one of more concern as he realised how upset Tyler seemed.

"I was scared. What if I'd misread it or you were disappointed to find out you were supposed to be lumped with me? What if I was wrong, what if there's another Tyler and Josh out there meant for each of us." Tyler wrung his hands as he tried to explain his anxieties but instead it just made him realise how stupid he’d been.

"That's my handwriting Tyler." Josh replied bluntly, pointing to Tyler’s still exposed thigh. "Was it all a lie?" Josh asked after another silence, his eyes glassy and his voice full of betrayal. Tyler shrunk in on himself some more, unable to look at Josh without falling apart.

Tyler took a strangled breath before trying to reach out for Josh's hand, he wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around him to help him breathe properly again but Josh flinched away.

"I need some time to think, I-I'm sorry." Josh said, pushing passed Tyler and opening the door.

Tyler called out after him, but he refused to turn around. The door shut softly behind him, leaving Tyler alone in the middle of the room, half naked and humiliated.

Tyler kicked his jeans off his ankles and ran to his bed, immediately sobbing into his pillow so hard he thought he might puke.  He couldn’t stop mentally berating himself for being so stupid. Josh had always been too good for him and now it was his own fault he’d walked away after everything he’d done out of fear he’d leave, it was his own fault Josh probably didn’t want to see him ever again.

Tyler sobbed harder, crying until he fell asleep, clinging to his soaked pillow.


	9. Where's My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I am searching high, I'm searching low in the night_   
>  _Does she know that we bleed the same?_   
>  _Don't wanna cry but I break that way_   
>  _Did she run away?_   
>  _Did she run away? I don't know_   
>  _If she ran away_   
>  _If she ran away, come back home_   
>  _Just come home_
> 
> -Song by Syml

"Josh?" Hayley knocked quietly on the door. He ignored her.

Just when he thought she'd left, he heard murmurs from the other side of the door. It swung wide open and Brendon stormed in, Hayley quietly protesting behind him.

"Joshua William Dun. If you continue to mope like this, I'm actually going to foil all of your shit." He said before flopping down on top of where Josh lay on his bed. Josh rolled his eyes, groaning and pushing on Brendon weakly.

"Bren let him breathe.” Hayley smiled and Brendon rolled off Josh. “Josh, are you okay?" Hayley said sitting on the bed beside him. She put her hand on his worriedly.

"What happened, buddy?" Brendon asked sitting up to look at him better.

"He has my name, he's my-" Josh couldn't even finish the sentence it hurt too much to think about it. To remember the feeling of betrayal that clouded all the relief and joy he felt and knowing it was real that he'd found Tyler. But now Josh just felt more lost than ever.

"Who, Mark? But his name isn't Ty-" Hayley started confused before looking at Josh, everything clicking into place.

Hayley and Brendon both let out a synchronised " _oh_ ".

"Why would he lie?" Josh mumbled into the pillow.

"Did he not try to explain himself?" Brendon questioned.

"I'm sure he had a good reason." Hayley offered a reassuring smile, smoothing her hand down Josh's back.

"He said something about not believing it was me or something." Josh, lifted his head from the pillow to speak, taking a deep breath to try to prevent himself from crying again.

"Sounds to me like he was scared." Hayley suggested.

"Lord knows I was petrified when I met Sarah." Brendon laughed trying to diffuse the sadness.

"Really?" Josh sat up slightly at that.

"Of course, have you met Sarah? She could literally kick my ass twice without breaking a sweat." Brendon replied. Hayley gave a shrug of agreement at that.

"But you never lied to her, you didn't tell her you were someone else." Whatever hint of a smile had been on Josh's face before was gone now.

"Josh you have his name on your body, you're _soulmates_. Can you imagine how daunting that would have been if it had been the other way around, if you had seen Tyler's soulmark instead? Can you not say that you wouldn't have freaked out too?" Brendon replied as Hayley went back to rubbing Josh’s back soothingly.

"But why keep up the lie?" Josh continued. Tyler had let him believe his feelings were invalid, had Josh feel guilty about their relationship, all the while knowing they were meant to be.

"Did you ask him that?" Brendon suggested. Josh mumbled a “n”o before sighing and pulling out his phone. He dialled Tyler's number.

 _"Josh?"_ Josh was taken aback by the voice that wasn't Tyler's.

"Wait, who is this? Where's M-Tyler?" He would have to get used to that name.

 _"This is Mark. Real Mark, his friend."_ Mark replied, panic was evident in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Josh sat up, anxiety rising in his chest.

 _"He's not with you by any chance then?"_ Mark asked desperately.

"No. We haven't spoken in a couple days. What's going on?"

_"Look he's probably fine, but he went out last night and we haven't seen him since. He left his phone and everything."_

Josh felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He finally found his supposed other half and now he was gone again. Worse still he could be lost or hurt or- it didn't bear thinking about.

"Does he do this often?"

 _"No, I mean he sometimes goes on late night walks but he's always back before seven am. And he_ always _takes his phone."_

"I'm going out to look for him." Josh said scrambling up off the bed, Hayley and Brendon looked at each other concerned, getting up too.

"Let me know the minute you hear anything okay? Okay bye." Josh hung up before rummaging through his drawers for a hoodie and socks.

"Josh, what is it? What's wrong?" Hayley asked watching her flatmates frantic rummaging.

"It's Tyler. He's missing, he-he didn't take his phone. God, he could be anywhere." Josh ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Hey it's okay, we'll help you look for him." Hayley said rubbing his shoulders and pulling him in for a hug.

Brendon and Hayley headed to their rooms looking for jackets and shoes. All three juniors began running around the apartment grabbing things like maps and food and blankets, not sure what they would need. They’d just started to discuss where Tyler might go when there was a knock at the door.

Brendon opened it to see Tyler stood in the doorway. All three inside the apartment stared at him in shock, he looked up at them confused His eyes had large bags underneath them, there were obvious tear marks on his cheeks from where he'd been crying recently. His clothes were crumpled and his hair was a mess.

Brendon stepped aside to let him in, him and Hayley retreating into their rooms but not before Josh handed Hayley his phone and mumbled something about telling Mark Tyler was safe.

Josh silently walked over to Tyler. He shrunk away, unsure of what the older boy’s reaction was going to be to seeing him on his doorstep. Josh pulled him into a bone crushing hug, pulling his head onto his shoulder. Tyler broke down in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Tyler repeated into Josh's neck clinging to him tightly.

"It's okay." Josh decided, the panic of losing Tyler putting everything into perspective.

"I love you." Tyler choked out. Josh lifted his head up to meet Tyler’s gaze, brushing the tears from his face. "Josh I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I'm honestly so sorry." Tyler sobbed out, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Even when you're all snotty and gross, you still make my heart beat fast." Josh admitted, biting his lip as a look of hope flashed across Tyler's face. He closed the gap kissing Tyler tentatively, something felt different this time, instead of the feeling of guilt that lingered in the back of his mind, he felt something else. It made his heart feel light like he was drunk off the feel of Tyler's lips on his own.

Josh pulled away to look at Tyler again. "Hold on" he said before walking past Tyler and out the front door. Tyler dried his eyes as he stared confused, and slightly hurt.

There was a knock at the door and Tyler opened it slowly, his brow furrowed in confusion. He stared as Josh beamed at him from the other side of the door frame.

"Hi, I'm Josh." He offered out a hand. Tyler clicked on, a smile spreading across his face.

"Tyler." He replied shaking his hand. They smiled at one another for a second before Josh pulled Tyler into him, kissing him again.

"I should've done it like that the first time." Tyler berated himself between kisses. Josh stopped trying to kiss down his neck to look at him.

"Doesn't matter. I've found you now and that's the only thing that matters." Josh replied with a crinkly eyed smile. Tyler's chest fluttered as he kissed Josh again, not letting him slip away again.


	10. Feel the Way I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Song by The Jungle Giants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS PURE SMUT DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO.
> 
> THIS BRINGS NOTHING TO THE PLOT AND IS THE FINAL CHAPTER.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

Josh dragged Tyler by the wrist into his bedroom and pushed Tyler roughly up against the door pinning him there.

The kiss grew heated as Josh pressed himself flat against Tyler. Tyler lifted his leg slightly so that it rubbed Josh in just the right spot and his eyes squeezed shut as he stifled a moan.

When he opened his eyes, there was a dark hunger in them that made Tyler's knees threaten to give out. Josh grabbed Tyler’s wrists roughly hoisting them above Tyler's head, he kissed soft bruises into Tyler's neck, bucking his hips. Tyler moaned low in his throat and Josh thought he might unravel there and then at the sounds he was producing.

"I'm so glad we made up." Tyler joked between kisses and Josh laughed against his lips before continuing to remove his own clothes as well as Tyler’s. They stumbled back until they were in just their boxers, Josh’s legs pressed into the edge of the bed. Tyler jumped up, wrapping his legs around Josh's hips. Josh practically growled at the friction, as Tyler used the distraction to put his lips on Josh's neck. Josh froze, trying desperately to regain control of himself.

"Tyler." Josh moaned as the sensations threatened to make everything go fuzzy. It felt so good for Tyler to hear him use his real name, he bit back a smile.

Tyler also felt good when he teased Josh, it made Josh slightly angry and Tyler found it so hot. He kissed the one spot on Josh's neck that made him go weak. Josh squeezed Tyler's hips tighter pressing him further into him, his other hand squeezing Tyler's ass hard.

"Oh fuck." Tyler gasped before Josh began kissing him fiercely once again.

Tyler opened his mouth more so that Josh's tongue could slide across his own. Turning around to drop Tyler onto the bed, their lips not disconnecting once.

Tyler slyly reached a hand down between them, cupping Josh through his boxers. The look Josh gave him made his mouth fall slack and was almost enough to make him remove his hand but instead he chose to be bold and he bucked his own hips against Josh's hissing at the friction.

Josh grabbed him by the hips, dragging his hips over Tyler’s slowly, making him throw his head back. Josh ran his lips from Tyler's mouth down to his v-lines placing wet open mouth kisses down his front as he went. Tyler threaded a hand through Josh's hair, biting his lip to hold back his moans. His breath hitched suddenly as he felt Josh's fingers yank the hem of his boxers down, freeing his fully hard member. It lay flush against his stomach, and Tyler bucked his hips instinctively.

"Someone's desperate." Josh teased.

"What like you're n- _oh fuck_." Tyler threw his head back against the pillow as Josh licked a stripe along his cock.

Tyler grabbed Josh's hair tighter as he licked another stripe before wrapping his lips around the tip. He pushed his mouth down until his nose hit Tyler's stomach. Tyler moaned almost pornographically as he felt Josh's throat close around him. Josh repeated the action, bobbing his head up and down a few more times before Tyler couldn’t take it anymore.

"Fuck me now". He rasped out, pulling Josh’s head up so their lips met in another heated kiss.

Tyler slipped his hand below the waistband of Josh's boxers, giving him a few quick strokes, causing him to moan Tyler's name into his mouth and buck his hips up into Tyler's hand.

"I need you to fuck me" Tyler said between laboured breathes. Josh nodded agreement, practically ripping his underwear off. He grabbed the bottle of lube from his bedside drawer and slicked up his fingers before hovering over Tyler.

"Wait." Tyler breathed out before flipping himself over lifting his bum into the air.   
Josh groaned rubbing his face, he felt his cock twitch at the sight.

"Fuck, Ty. Fuck." Tyler backed into him impatiently.

Josh carefully pressed a finger into Tyler’s entrance, working him open carefully until Tyler was basically fucking himself on Josh’s hand, whimpering and begging for more.

When he was sure Tyler was ready, Josh positioned himself at his entrance. He kissed the back of Tyler’s neck softly, pushing in slowly. Tyler's gasp quickly melted into a moan as he adjusted to Josh’s size. When he began wiggling his hips expectantly Josh pulled out almost entirely before slamming back in, picking up a steady pace. Tyler braced himself against the bed, his knuckles going white.

After a while, just when Tyler seemed to be almost on the edge, Josh pulled out, flipping Tyler onto his back and ramming back into him before he even had chance to catch his breath.

Tyler pulled Josh down onto himself, clinging desperately and kissing him hotly. The sudden closeness caused Josh to slow down, his thrusts getting deeper and more tender.

Their foreheads pressed together as Josh trailed one hand down to begin dragging up and down Tyler’s length.

"I love you so much." Tyler gasped out, arching his back as he gripped the sheets harder. One hand tugging on Josh’s hair and making him moan.

Josh bent down to kiss him deeply once again. Tyler's fingers gripped Josh's shoulders tightly as Josh began picking up the pace. Working more purposefully this time, making each thrust count until Tyler couldn’t think about anything except _Josh Josh Josh…_

"I love you." Josh said rolling his hips slowly causing him to brush a spot inside of Tyler that made him want to scream. Tyler nodded, kissing Josh hard enough to bruise.

Josh grabbed one of Tyler's hands from his shoulder and guided it down until he gripped himself.

"I'm gonna c-cum." Tyler stated, he couldn't even open his eyes anymore he was too far gone. Josh started to move Tyler's hand up and down in time with his thrusts, the sight of Tyler underneath him making him curse loudly.

He let go of Tyler's hand and Tyler continued without his help, causing Josh to moan and rest his forehead against Tyler's. The sound of skin hitting skin and laboured breathing mixed with their loud moans.

Josh thrust deeper and harder at Tyler's request hitting just the right spot inside Tyler each time. 

"Josh _fuck_. I'm gonna-" Tyler scratched down Josh's back desperate for something to hold onto.

"Cum for me." Josh said deeply into Tyler's ear, his pupils blown wide. Tyler held his gaze as he came in hot white spurts all over himself and Josh. It was almost too much for Josh to handle.

"Fuck." He hissed continuing to thrust into Tyler as he rode out his high underneath him.

"Josh I want you to cum inside me." Tyler said his eyes dark with lust.

Josh came almost immediately at the words. He gave a few more shallow thrusts of his hips before pulling out of Tyler and rolling off him, collapsing.

They both lay on the bed, utterly exhausted and breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." Tyler laughed.

"I can’t believe that just happened." Josh breathed out, unable to move he was so exhausted. He ran his fingers over where his name was printed across Tyler’s upper thigh, tracing the letters perfectly, a sleepy smile gracing his face. "I can’t believe you're all mine." He sighed contently and Tyler leaned in for another slow kiss.

“I can’t believe _you’re_ all mine either. I’m so lucky.” Tyler smiled at Josh their foreheads pressed together, his fingers playing with the baby curls at the nape of Josh’s neck.

Both boys laughed giddily, before kissing lazily, dizzy on the promise that they had a whole lifetime together for more perfect moments like this one.


End file.
